FIFA 17
FIFA 17 was released on the 27th of September in North America and the 29th of September 2016 World wide. For the first time it uses the Frostbite gaming engine. New national teams were added as well. , Eden Hazard, Anthony Martial and Marco Reus]] Due to licensing, Rangers were dropped out of FIFA 16 and eventually featured in FIFA 17 due to their promotion to the Scottish Premier League. A petition started on the 30th of April to get Celtic Park added to the game, and then another petition started to get Ibrox Stadium and Hampden Park added to the game as well. EA released a FIFA 17 Debut Trailer on 6th June, and on 12th June, there was a world reveal at E3 at about 1pm PT, 4pm ET and 9pm BST. In the official trailer on 12th June, it showed the story mode called the "The Journey" which would feature the fictional footballer Alex Hunter and authentic managers only available in the English Premier League. On 23rd June, it was announced that all teams from the Japanese J1 League would be featured in the game. The Brazilian Serie A league was also officially licensed as well, with a few Serie B teams featured in the game. EA Sports added a new celebration, called The Dab, commonly used by Manchester United player Paul Pogba. Also, a photo was leaked by Estudiantes revealing that Juan Sebastián Verón will be featured in the game as an 88-rated legend. Gameplay EA Sports announced at E3 2016 that they will have all 20 Premier League managers' likenesses in the game. The new features in FIFA 17 include new attacking techniques, physical player overhaul, active intelligence system and set piece rewrite. EA also announced at gamescom 2016 that Squad Building Challenges and FUT Champions will be in FIFA Ultimate Team, not in the old Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Commentary is once again provided by Martin Tyler and Alan Smith (play-by-play / analysis), Alan Mcanally (in-game score updates), Jeff Shreaves (injury reports), and Mike West (classified results for major leagues). Commentary in other languages (such as Spanish and French) is also provided. The Journey "There's a difference between playing something, and working at it." ''- '''Jim Hunter' The game features a new single-player story campaign mode titled The Journey for PS4, Xbox One and Windows, where players assume the role of Alex Hunter (voiced by Adetomiwa Edun), a young footballer trying to make his mark in the Premier League. The player is able to select one of 20 Premier League clubs to play for at the beginning of the season. The player can play in an upfield position, RW, ST, LW and CAM only.[10] The story mode also features a dialogue wheel, similar to the Mass Effect Features Leagues Rest of the World } HJK Helsinki * Kaizer Chiefs F.C. * Orlando Pirates * FC Shakhtar Donetsk | valign=top | *World XI *Classic XI *MLS All Stars *adidas All-Star Team |} National teams Women= * Australia * Brazil * Canada * China * England * France * Germany * Italy * Mexico * Netherlands * Norway * Spain * Sweden * United States |-|AFC= * Australia * China PR * India |-|CAF= * Cameroon * Côte d'Ivoire * Egypt * South Africa |-|CONCACAF= * Canada * Mexico * United States |-|CONMEBOL= * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Ecuador * Paraguay * Peru * Uruguay * Venezuela |-|UEFA= * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Czech Republic * Denmark * England * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Northern Ireland * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Wales Soundtrack Videos FIFA 17 - FOOTBALL HAS CHANGED - Reveal Trailer|Reveal trailer FIFA 17 - Official Gameplay Trailer|Official gameplay trailer FIFA 17 - The Journey - Official Trailer|"The Journey" official trailer Category:FIFA games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games